


Neve a Hogwarts

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La neve ricopre la scuola con un immacolato manto sottile: riluce al sole, <i>come la fatata polvere d’un arcano incanto che può rendere l’innocenza a chi l’ha da troppo tempo perduta.</i> È il seguito di “La Foresta Proibita”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neve a Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 28 settembre  2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** One-shot  
>  **Rating:** Per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico, romantico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** La neve ricopre la scuola con un immacolato manto sottile: riluce al sole, come fatata polvere d’un arcano incanto che può rendere l’innocenza a chi l’ha da troppo tempo perduta. È il seguito di “La Foresta Proibita”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** : 732/2  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850) lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”.

   
La prima neve era arrivata a Hogwarts con largo anticipo sull’inverno meteorologico: dalle creste delle montagne che circondavano il castello, era scesa sempre più in basso, giorno dopo giorno, prima cingendo d’intorno la scuola e poi ricoprendola con un immacolato manto sottile che riluceva al sole freddo del meriggio, come la fatata polvere d’un arcano incanto che può rendere l’innocenza a chi l’ha da troppo tempo perduta.  
Dalla finestra grande della presidenza, Severus fissava il parco innevato, ombra nera che si specchiava in quel luminoso candore, senza ancora riuscire a convincersi del tutto che apparteneva anche a lui, come ad ogni altro occupante del castello.  
Corse più avanti con lo sguardo, verso il lago le cui acque cristalline erano ancora del tutto libere dalla morsa del ghiaccio che tra qualche settimana le avrebbe invece strette nel suo gelido abbraccio permettendo ai ragazzi scivolate mozzafiato in alcuni punti della superficie.  
Là, perduta in mezzo alla neve, quasi invisibile, bianca nel bianco, c’era la tomba di Albus.  
Da quando era tornato al castello, su espressa insistenza di Minerva, come preside finalmente da tutti accettato e ben accolto, ogni alba vi si era recato in doloroso pellegrinaggio, cercando di cancellare l'orribile ricordo dell’anno precedente, quando la tomba aveva potuto vederla solo da lontano, da quella stessa finestra, ma accuratamente nascosto dietro i pesanti tendaggi. _Trattenendo cocenti lacrime che non poteva permettersi di piangere._  
Ricordava le lunghe ore prima dell’alba, risvegliato dai suoi incubi nel cuore della notte, trascorse immobile dietro il vetro freddo, a guardare l'ultimo rifugio terreno di Albus, desiderando solo di inginocchiarsi ai piedi di quel marmo e carezzare la pietra gelida in un composto abbraccio che non era mai riuscito a dare al vecchio quando era ancora vivo.  
Sì, era vero, in presidenza poteva parlare in ogni momento con il ritratto magico che Albus aveva a lungo e minuziosamente istruito, ma era solo un misero simulacro della sua reale essenza; ai piedi della sua tomba, invece, tutto sarebbe stato diverso: solo inginocchiato davanti a quel marmo bianco avrebbe potuto piangere fino in fondo il dolore per il suo unico amico, per l’uomo che avrebbe voluto chiamare padre.  
Un lieve sospiro uscì dalle labbra sottili del mago: ora avrebbe saputo farlo, ora avrebbe ricambiato con tutto se stesso l’abbraccio affettuoso che Albus ogni tanto accennava, ogni volta facendolo irrigidire e ritrarre.  
Deglutì con rassegnazione l’amarezza delle cose perdute: era troppo tardi…  
Quante cose erano cambiate in quegli ultimi mesi, quante cose che mai aveva fatto prima aveva ora imparato a fare in quella sua nuova vita!  
_Come sorridere._  
Sorrise piano al suo riflesso sul vetro, la neve che sfavillava bianca sullo sfondo: erano state proprio le lacrime di Fanny che gli avevano regalato quella nuova, meravigliosa esistenza, che Elyn aveva poi riempito di immensa felicità dopo avergli insegnato a sorridere.  
Severus socchiuse appena gli occhi, il sorriso che si faceva più dolce sulle labbra sottili: come gli mancava la sua donna, la donna che era riuscita ad entrare nel suo cuore e che l’aveva amato per ogni sua colpa! E che ogni colpa aveva perdonato, con infinito amore, dopo averla conosciuta fino in fondo nei suoi ricordi quando si era affacciata nell’abisso della sua anima: lei, Guaritrice del San Mungo, e lui in fin di vita per il morso di Nagini, gli occhi neri spalancati in un delirio che sembrava fatale ma contro il quale Elyn aveva ostinatamente combattuto, all’inizio da sola, contro la stessa volontà del mago che desiderava solo l’oblio della morte, perduto nel sogno impossibile di occhi verdi che non l’avevano mai amato.  
Elyn gli aveva sorriso, l’aveva amato e perdonato, restituendogli l’innocenza di una redenzione conquistata con infinita sofferenza.  
Severus sfiorò il vetro freddo con le dita, sospirando: l’innocenza…  
_Uccidere per amore._  
Erano parole di Elyn: le aveva pronunciate con intensità e Severus rivedeva il sorriso triste della maga che nei suoi ricordi ora si sovrapponeva perfettamente a quello di Albus sulla torre di Astronomia.  
Era là, la sua innocenza, in mezzo al niveo candore della neve, nell’abbraccio di un vecchio che gli era stato padre e maestro, cui non aveva mai confessato il suo affetto.  
Ma alla prossima alba, al successivo pellegrinaggio alla Tomba Bianca, l’avrebbe fatto: _l’avrebbe abbracciato, attraverso il gelo della neve sul marmo, e glielo avrebbe detto._  
Con le lacrime agli occhi e il sorriso sulle labbra.  
Ed il calore d’un affetto sincero nel cuore.  



End file.
